It's A Messy Business
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gange find themselves at a mechanics shop after their van breaks down. And low and behold its Yugi's childhood friends.


Hunter: Oh look Roxie is back!

Roxie: Neko has school so she's stuck at home HAHAHAHAHA! *puts hands on hips while laughing evilly*

Hunter: Aaannnd Roxie can't write Yaoi soo you'll all have to deal with straight couples.

Roxie: Hey, I cant write up gay boy love for you ladies sorry its not one of my many talents!

Hunter: *whispers* yeah she sucks at that.

Lillix Kain: Cashier at clothing shop, mechanic, Sarcastic, outgoing, bad temper, eldest by 3 years, Blunt, pervert. 23

Short spikey silver blonde hair, silver and blue eyes, tongue ring, middle lip piercing, tattoo of a dragon on her right side of her neck.

Ariel Kain: clothes designer at clothing shop, mechanic/ desk worker. Blunt, sarcastic, bad temper, lazy, bitchy, loves animals. 20

Medium long black pink blue green hair, always pinned up spikey, one green one blue eye. Eye brow, nose, tongue, three lip, 00 gauge earrings, purple and red hearts tattooed on inside of wrists, bat tattoo on chest. Always listening to music.

Disclaimer!: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and sadly we never will. This is a tale of his long lost friends who moved back into the city and the mishaps and crazy tales.

It's A Messy Business

Chapter 1: Flying wrenches and pretty dresses.

On a long road from the Domino City airport, Yugi and his friends are pushing their van. "Oh my god Yugi what the hell! Why wont it start!" screamed Joey. Yugi stops pushing "Hey!, it's

not my fault you don't know when to stop trying to start it with out flooding the engine" Joey stops as well looking at Yugi "Hey! How do you know the engine flooded!" while they both

argue in a crazy manner flailing limbs Tea screams in surprise and points, there sat a mechanics shop one car and motorcycle sat in front. "Oh my gosh I hope they're open!" yelled Tea pushing harder.

The Group except Yugi slowly enters the shop. At the desk was one girl reading a mechanics magazine feet propped up listening to head phones. Walking up to the counter Tea clears her

throat "Um our van broke down and we need someone to fix it?" The girl kept reading, Mai getting mad hit's the counter "Hello!"

The girl looks up takes off head phones "HUH?" everyone jumped back with a look of shock "Excuse me but my friend clearly stated we need help and you just sat there." Mai starts

getting red in the face. The girl gets up looks at her "Oh really, well I didn't hear shit on the count of I DON'T CARE" Mai looks as if she was ready to hit her "Do you value your job? Cause

if you do I would like to speak to your manager!" the girl turns around "Uhuh sure I'll go get her" she walks out the back door and comes back "I hear there's an annoying blonde bimbo

here harassing my employee?" Mai has the look of stupidity and as if she was slapped in the face. At this point Yugi walks in and sees Mai the girl and Tea in a glare or bitchyness. "Ariel!"

the girl turns looks at Yugi and screams. "YUGI what the fuck! HUGS" They both hug laughing "Its your van that broke down?" Yugi looks at his friends with a funny look "Yeah we came

back from Egypt and it wouldn't start, my friend here" points at Joey "Flooded it and we pushed it here" Ariel looks at Joey and shakes her head and whispers dumb ass while Joey has

the idiot look on his face. Ariel looks over to the couch in the corner of the shop "Hey! Lillix! We have to work!" Lillix doesn't sit up , Ariel picks up a wrench and throws it at the side of

Lillixs' head, Lillix jumps up "I'm not getting you a fucking bat so drop it!" realizing who was at the shop she jumps up and looks embarrassed, Ariel sadly looks down and sighs "I'll never

own a bat….Hey we have a job now!"

While the two girls are looking sporadically at the van in the garage everyone turns to Yugi with the explain look. "heh, heh, I grew up with them!" Yugi had a guilty look. Duke grabs Yugi

by the shoulders and starts shaking him "Why didn't you introduce us!" Lillix walks through the door wiping hands "Well you were right Yugi the van is flooded thanks to dip shit, Ariel

thinks she can fix it but we need some parts and that takes a few days to get in and its gonna cost you." Ariel walks in looks at Joey "Good job" she sits at the computer with a bored look

and starts searching for parts.

Just then Atemu comes out of the bathroom leans on the counter and stares at Lillix who has a kind of scared look on her face. "Oh! Uh hi Atemu um how's life?" Atemu has a scary grin

and tries to make a sexy face "why hello Lillix, tell me why didn't you call me?" Lillix starts laughing nervously "Uh yeah about that" Ariel looks at them twice with a sick look "Oh my god!

You slept with him!" Lillix looks at her sister "oh shut up I was drunk leave it alone!" Ariel starts grinning and dancing around the shop singing Atemu and Lillix sitting in a tree. Getting

annoyed and embarrassed Lillix picks up a socket wrench and throws it at Ariel who ducks and laughs running outside. "You didn't answer me Lillix, why didn't you call?" still wiggling his

eyebrows Atemu starts to move around the desk. While backing up Lillix explains "Weeelll after that one night of I cant remember much of we had to leave the next day, to England to see

grandmamma, she was sick and we ended up staying till, a couple months ago after you know our parents died, Oh hey look at that Ariel found and ordered those parts you need!" Tea

and Mai walk up to the desk "So you mean to say your parents are dead and you both own this place?" Ariel stands behind them "Well yeah from what I remember the lawyer saying was

that we get this place the house and mummys' shop, I'll be outside Lillix, don't get to crazy with Atemu again while I'm gone" Ariel left with a cigarette and a wink. Joey, Duke, Marik, Ryou

floated outside behind her, Yugi realizes what's happening "Uh I'll be out there too I'm a little worried for your sister Lillix" Lillix laughs "oh she can handle it herself look!" points out side

and everyone sees Ariel stomping on Dukes foot with her combat boots screaming pig. Seto walks up to the desk looks like he's about to say something to make Lillix kick his ass but his

stomach growls "Is there anything to eat here?" Lillixs' eyes go big "Oh um hold on, ARIEL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Ariel comes back in with a really angry face "What? I apparently have a

posse now" "Our customers are hungry, make some thing?" Lillixs' stomach growls "and….I AM TOOOOO" almost crying. Ariel sighs makes a face and stomps into what looked like a

kitchen. Joey jumps on the counter and looks at Lillix "Can I get your blessing?" Lillix ignores what Joeys saying due to her stare at Seto and waves her hand "oh sure go right ahead I

don't care, as long as you put the toilet seat down" Joey only hearing oh sure I don't care runs into the room Ariel went into and everyone hears Joey yell "Guess what! I got your sisters

blessing!" followed by the sound of metal hitting some ones head and Ariel comes out dragging Joey by his leg "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LIL I AM NOT, NO I DON'T WANT TO , NO I..I…

GAAAAAAHHH WHAT THE HELL YOURE ALL BAT SHIT CRAZY EYED OVER HERE AT MISTER RICH BOY!" Lillix looked at her sister "oh god Ariel what did you do to him? He asked to used the

bathroom I thought" Ariel drops Joeys leg who still has a dumb founded smile "I….you….I HATE THIS PLACE! And you! You wont get me a bat! And I have to cook for you and all these

people I don't even know!" Lillix jumps up looks at her little sister "That's it young lady I WILL GET RID OF PIGSLY AND YOU WILL NEVER BRING A STRAY INTO OUR HOME AGAIN!" Ariel looks

at Yugi then at Lillix, everyone stares to see what happens next, Ariel clutches the pot used on Joey and start tearing up "But…but…ahhhhhhhhh!" and runs back into the kitchen. Duke

starts a mad dash after Ariel, "I wouldn't do that Duke she's kind of loopy when her pets are threatened" warns Yugi

Joey Jumps up "Where's Duke! No I have to get back in there!" he starts running for the kitchen. Lillix shakes her head "this is going to be bad"

At this point Mokuba gets up and tugs on his brothers shirt "When can we go home?" Seto peels his eyes of Lillix and stops flirting and everyone looks at Mokuba "oh I forgot I gave our

driver the day off " Lillix giggles "oh I'm sure Ariel wont mind taking you all home after you eat!" BANG! Everyone turns and looks in the kitchens direction and sees Ariel holding a butcher

knife, Joey and Duke are standing in front of her scared "I SAID GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!, what? Oh I think I can do that" Lillix smiles at Seto "see I told you she wouldn't mind" Everyone

looks at her scared.

After ten more minutes Ariel brings our every ones food. Mai looks at her bowel "All we're getting is ramen?" Ariel looks at her "The way you're acting you're lucky I made you any at all"

Lillix between mouth full looks at her sister "Hey down kitty, what would dad say if he heard the way you keep talking to people?" Ariel sits down at her desk "He would say that's my little

monster tell those bitches what's for!" Lillix throws a noodle at Ariel's' face everyone laughs when it slides down "I don't think so missy he'd be so mad at you" Yugi pipes up "speaking of

that we should hang out sometime like old times" Atemu gives Lillix "the look" again "yeah and get just as drunk as last time" Lillix gags a little "uh yeah why don't all of you come over

tonight and we can have a house warming party! We just finished unpacking!" Ariel starts choking on her food "oh.,…god….no…not…them…" points at Joey, Duke, Marik, Ryou. Lillix gives

her sister a sly grin "Well it's fair enough that I mentioned it and I AM inviting all of our Yugis' friends, Now drive them home to get ready and I'll meet you at home, Yugi, you remember

where we live?" Yugi nods "I can't forget that place, that's where we painted your parents tree green with purple polka dots!, that's where we had mud and food fights! I'll bring

everyone over when we're done unpacking and getting ready."

Lillix hands Ariel all the bowls "well looks like it's a plan little sister" Joey, Duke, Marik, Ryou grab them all "well that's a bonus" sighs Ariel "whatever have your party you wicked witch of

the west" Lillix punches the top of Ariel's head "What did I say about that damn pig?

Roxie: finally Chapter 1 complete!

Hunter: You do realize there's more we have to come up with.

Roxie: But, But, my carpel tunnel! T.T

Hunter: *slaps Roxies' arm* Oh shut up!


End file.
